Pokemon: Back to Kanto
by Aipomrulesok
Summary: Two boys on a quest for power.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 1: A new start

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon, but I own Ben and Sean. So there.

It was Ben's 12 birthday and Ben decided to become a Pokemon trainer. He told his mum, said good bye and left.

He was about to enter the tall grass when he heard a voice saying 'STOP'. As Ben leaped out his skin he saw the man who was shouting. He said he was a Pokémon professor called Oak (yes we are in Kanto) he told Ben to follow him to his lab where he said he would get his own Pokémon.

When he got to the professors table he saw Sean who was his neighbour and his best friend who always got along. (Yeh I can change the story if I want ha). They were told to pick a Pokémon each. Ben said 'Sean you can pick first then I'll pick mine and we can become strong together.' Sean said 'ok I'll choose this one' Sean picked up a Squirtle. 'Ok then I choose this one'. Ben picked up a Charmander. Professor Oak said 'it looks like you have both picked good Pokémon. Now saying your both here I have a task for you, go to Pewter city and take on the Pokémon gym there once you have both done that report back to me and then I will give you something.'

The boys agreed with the professor and headed off towards Pewter city, but once they left the lab Sean said 'I know, lets have a Pokémon battle to see who's got the stronger Pokémon'. Ben said 'yeh that sounds like a great idea. Go Charmander' 'Go Squirtle' said Sean. The battle begun.

'Charmander use scratch!' 'Dodge then use tackle' Squirtle hit Charmander hard. 'don't give up and use scratch' Scratch knocks Squirtle back and…………………… he's down and out.

'Yes way to go Charmander' Sean returned Squirtle and our heroes left for Pewter city but stay tuned for more action next.

Please review this story because I'm not the best story teller and I need to be put on the right track so please send your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 2: Viridian Forest

Last time we saw our heroes get their starter Pokémon and left for Pewter city.

"Hey Sean do you have the map for Viridian forest because you said your sis had one." "Yeh I do, don't worry I'll not forget it." "Last time I said that you didn't have it. Are you sure?" "For God sake, yes I'll even check. Yeh I got it right here." "Ok just checking."

And our heroes left for Viridian city and then on to Viridian forest.

Along the way they saw some trainers battling with their prized Pokémon. They stopped and watched a pair battling with a Weedle and Pidgy, at first it seemed that it would be a walk over for the Pidgy, but they saw the Weedle hit the Pidgy hard and knocked it out. The pair were astonished at the win for the Weedle, after that the pair started walking again.

They stopped off at the Pokémon centre and was an over-excited nurse Joy when the lads entered. She said "Ah you must be new trainers, professor Oak told me about you." They both said "Yes we are. How did he get here before us?" "Let me show you around."

After the five hour tour the lads decided to rest at the Pokémon centre over night to rest the heads and Pokémon.

After breakfast they left the Pokémon centre and headed for Viridian forest, but as they left the city they saw an elderly man was lying down on the ground moaning about his cup of coffee. (Remember this from red, blue or yellow.)

They asked way he was being weird and Ben asked him "If I can beat you at a Pokémon battle will you let us past?" The man said "Yes, but if I win you must go and fetch me my cup of coffee."

The boys agreed and the battle begun.

"Go Charmander." "Go Kakuna." "Charmander use scratch." Charmander's claws lit up with power as he charged towards Kakuna. Kakuna was hit badly but survived. "Kakuna use poison sting." "Charmander dodge then finish off with ember." Charmander shot out thousands of embers and……………… Kakuna's down and out.

"No, how could I lose against a beginner trainer? No!

"Yes way to go Charmander. Return."

"Ok I'll let you past and well done on beating me."

They carried on to Viridian forest and they saw the gate when they were stopped, they were confronted by a strange man. "If you go in the forest you are sure to get lost, even some of the best map readers get lost in there. I know, let me guide you through and you will be safe. By the way my names Gary, I've been through the forest millions of times, I know it like the back of my hand. Oh and you'll need to send your Pokémon out in case you get challenged."

The boys agreed to go with Gary he seemed to know what he was doing but Sean wasn't too happy.

"Why do you not trust me Ben?"

"One, last time you got us lost and two, Gary seems to know what he's doing so there. If it makes you happy I'll let you challenge the gym first, ok?" "Ok."

They were walking along when they saw a weakened Pidgy. Sean said "That looks easy to catch this is mine."(Forgot to mention that they had supplies of poke balls sorry.) Sean threw his poke ball and 1 shake, 2 shakes, 3 shakes and caught. "Yes." Cried out Sean.

They carried on again and found a weakened Goldeen. (Who knows how it got there in the first place. MAGIC.) Sean said "How lucky this is mine."

Ben turned and slapped him. "Forget it fool, this ones mine."

Ben threw his poke ball. 1 shakes, 2 shakes, 3 shakes and caught. "Alright." And Ben started doing his newly invented happy dance. (Trust me I know a Ben and believe me its crazy.)

As Sean and Gary were the only sane people left they decided to carry on. They knew Ben would catch up still doing his happy dance.

They finally made it out of the forest and Gary had to go, but for Ben and Sean they had to go to Pewter city where they would face their first gym battle of many more to come, next time we meet.

Please review I must become better surely you can spear the time thanks bye.

And I must thank arin for his review on the last chapter tar arin whoever you are.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 3: Ben's gym battle

Must thank Mr. Paper Luigi 66 for his review tar for that keep them coming.

Last time our heroes had to go through Viridian forest and are now facing their first gym battle.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Sean?"

"Squirtle has just been sick."

"Oh no, and you are doing the gym first."

"But I can't you'll have to do yours first."

"Ok I I'm sure to win with Goldeen and Charmander, by the way, what type gym is it."

"Unlucky for Charmander it's a rock type."

"Why is it unlucky for him?"

"Fire types are weak to rock types."

"Goldeen can do it. Right I'm off, wish me luck."

"Ok bye."

And Ben left for the gym, but as Ben was about to go in the gym he was stopped by someone. (Had to bring in a character I was getting bored with just the two characters.)

"Hello there my name is Mr. Gills and I will be the judge of all your future gym battles in Kanto, professor Oak told me all about you and your friend Sean. Good luck with the battle, see you soon."

Ben walked into the gym and was met by the leader, Brock

"Ah you must be the challenger Mr. Gills was talking about. Welcome to my gym, now lets get this battle underway."

"Ok let's go."

The battle begun.

"Go Goldeen."

"Go Diglet."

"Goldeen use water gun." Goldeen shot out a beam of water at Diglet, but Diglet stayed standing."

"Diglet use scratch." Diglet missed and was weak.

"Goldeen finish off with water gun." Water gun hit and……………………………… Diglet's down and out.

"Return Diglet. I'm not finished yet. Go Kabuto"

"Interesting, Goldeen use water gun." Goldeen shot out another bean of water, but Kabuto survived.

"Kabuto use rock tomb." Kabuto trapped Goldeen in rocks and……………………… Goldeen's down and out.

"No! Return Goldeen. This could get though. Go Charmander."

"Kabuto use rock tomb."

"Dodge and use scratch." Charmander's claws lit up with power as he charged towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto hang in there and use rock tomb."

"Charmander you've got to dodge and finish off with ember." Charmander shot out thousands of embers and……………………………… Kabuto's down and out. (Sorry I must find a new way to tell you that a Pokémon has fainted.)

"Well, you've beaten me; you've earned this badge, well done on beating me. Now go and tell your friend to hurry up and battle me, see ya."

Ben left the gym and went to the Pokémon centre where he showed off his new badge to Sean. Will Sean be as lucky as Ben? Find out next time.

Reviews must have more reviews until next time good bye.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 4: Sean's gym battle

Here we are again I'm glad I decided to do the next chapter but I must thank Mr. Paper Luigi again for his review. (You must keep sending them in I only get one off him and I need other people as well.)

Right lets get started. Last time we saw one of our heroes managed to defeat Brock the rock master. (I don't think so.) This time its Sean's turn to get his badge.

"I'm off to get my badge Ben wish me luck."

"Ok, oh and by the way, I'm going to get through the forest just to toughen up my Pokémon. You'll probably meet Gary again and if you're lucky enough he'll probably give you a ride over the forest on a Pokémon."

"Ok? I'm off bye."

Sean left for the gym.

"Alright Squirtle lets do this I can count on you."

They went inside to discover a young trainer was running out with his beloved Pokémon saying.

"It's ok Weedle you'll be all right just hang on there."

Sean continued.

"Ah you must be Sean I've been waiting for you, lets get things started. Go Geodude."

"Go Squirtle."

The battle begun.

"Squirtle use water gun." Squirtle shot out a beam of water at Geodude.

"Arg, not again, Geodude use rock throw." Geodude threw a rock at Squirtle but it missed.

"Ok, Squirtle finish off with water gun." Squirtle shot out another beam of water.

"No Geodude, return."

"Go Onix"

(Sorry had to use them needed newer Pokémon.)

"Use water gun Squirtle." Squirtle shot out a beam of water again.

"Use slam Onix." Onix hit Squirtle hard but Squirtle survived.

"One last time Squirtle, use water gun." Yet another beam of water came out and…………………. Onix is down and out.

"Alright Squirtle way to go."

"Well done you've earned this badge."

"Thank you and by the way, that was my first win, I lost against Ben."

"I see, now go and find your friend and go see professor Oak and tell him the good news."

After the chat with Brock, Sean went to the edge of Viridian forest when he was confronted by (guess who I dare you) yes it was Gary.

"Need to get over, no problem I can fly you over if you like I saw your mate on the other side."

"Thanks Gary."

And they flew over on a secret Pokémon (am not going to tell you who because am evil ha.)

They went down and they saw Ben.

"Hey Ben I won my battle look."

"Nice now we're both one gym up, hi Gary."

"Hi. Sorry I got to go catch you around bye."

The boys carried on to the lab. When they got in they were congratulated by professor Oak and he said.

"Well done boys I'm proud of you now your prize."

Prof Oak showed them a brand new Pokédex.

"Oh wow a new one as well."

And our heroes still stood there in shock at the sight of there new Pokédex join us next time.

Reviews please.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 5: Uncles are nice

This chapter might be a bit shorter than the others but I do the best I can so please wait and thanks for the review Mr. Paper Luigi again.

Last time our heroes got their new Pokédex's and rested at Ben's house for the night. But in the middle of the night a package came for both of them; let's find out what it was.

"Morning." Said Ben.

"Morning, there's a package from Uncle Tom for you Ben and a package from your uncle Fred for you Sean." Said Ben's mum.

"Thanks mum."

"Yeh thanks Mrs. Moffatt." (First second name that came into my head.)

"Well, come on then open them."

Sean opened his first.

"Hay it's a poke ball and a note.

Dear nephew

Exploring the tower in Lavender town here is a Pokémon that's quite rare and it's not that mother Marowak sorry.

All my love uncle Fred."

"Coolio Sean my turn now. It's another poke ball and note.

Dearest nephew

In the Johto region I got you a cool Pokémon that's only found in the Johto region at the moment got to go bye.

Uncle Tom."

"Looks like you both got new Pokémon."

"Yeh lets see who we got. Go Pokémon."

Sean sent out a Cubone.

"Wow Sean now it's my turn."

"Hold on Ben, did you say that the Pokémon was from Johto?"

"Yeh but what does that mean?"

"It means you need an update on your Pokémon but I don't know how to do it, but I do know one person who does."

"Who then?"

"A friend of mine. His name is Bill and his lives north of Cerulean city and he also collects rare Pokémon, he could show you some, I'll ask him to update it."

"Thanks professor and be sure to thank Bill. Back to the Pokémon. Go."

Out popped an Aipom and climbed onto Ben's head.

"Ok Aipom you can get back into your poke ball."

The beam of the ball missed.

"I think Aipom doesn't like the poke ball Ben."

"Ok he can stay out, for now anyway."

"So boys where are you off to next."

"Mt. Moon then onto Cerulean city for our next gym battle."

"Ok take care bye."

"Bye mum."

The boys left the house.

"Hey Ben why don't we have a battle to try out our new Pokémon."

"Sounds good to me lets go."

The battle begun.

"Go Aipom."

"Go Cubone."

"Aipom use scratch." Aipom's claws lit up with power as he charged towards Cubone.

"Ah, Cubone use growl." Nothing much happened.

"Aipom finish off with scratch." Aipom hit Cubone and…………………………………….. He's down and out.

"Oh no not again."

"Yes way to go Aipom."

The boys left for Cerulean city (well Mt. Moon first special chapter on that later.)

Next time our heroes get into trouble with the Pokémon in Mt. Moon but what will happen, that is, next time.

Reviews please need reviews.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 6: The new and improved trainer school

Welcome back to my story last time the boys got some presents from their uncles. Now we watch them try a different trainer's school.

"Well, here we are, so what's so different about this one?"

"This one has like special titles like one badge title and four badge titles. We are going to try and get the first badge title because the former holder got his second badge so he has to try for the second badge title."

"So what are we waiting for Sean? Let's go."

The boys carried on until they got to the trainer's school (the first one I'm going to put them all over the region.)

"Well we're here."

"Hold on Ben we have to entre the tournament for the title you can't just barge in."

"Ok what ever you say let's put our names down."

The boys put their names down and the tournament begun. (I'm just going to go straight to the final because I can't be bothered to write all it down.)

"In this corner we have the trainer Ben; Ben will be using his Charmander. And in this corner we have Barry; Barry will be using his Bulbasaur. Let the battle begin."

"How could I lose to Ben again? Stupid, stupid Sean."

"Go Charmander."

"Go Bulbasaur."

"Charmander use ember." Charmander shot out thousands of embers at Bulbasaur.

"Hang in there Bulbasaur and use vine whip." Bulbasaur whip Charmander but it didn't hurt Charmander that much.

"Charmander finish off with ember."

All of a sudden Charmander lit up with light and begun to change form.

"Charmander what's wrong? Use ember."

Charmander disappeared and turned into a………………………… Charmeleon.

"What happened who are you and what have you done with Charmander?"

"Ben don't panic that is Charmander he just evolved."

"Cool, Charmeleon finish Bulbasaur off with ember." Charmeleon did the same as Charmander and Bulbasaur is………………………. Down and out.

"No Bulbasaur return."

"Ben is the winner."

"Way to go Ben you're the new title holder."

"Yes! And it's all thanks to Charmeleon."

"Char, Char, Charmeleon." Cried out Charmeleon.

And our heroes continued on their quest to Mt. Moon, but what will happen? Find out next time.

Review this please must thank Mr. Paper Luigi again by the way if you send in any more I have said thank you so I don't have to type it keep them coming in good bye.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part7: Dancing in the moonlight

Welcome back yet again let's get straight on with the chapter enjoy.

Last time we saw one of our heroes win the first gym badge title and that hero was Ben.

"Hey Ben, we have to get through Mt. Moon today other wise we will miss our gym battles in two days."

"Ok Sean chill out we'll go through once I finish my breakfast. Now what were we talking about again?"

"Ben you should get your short attention span fixed, it's lethal."

"Shut up you never know when it comes in handy it came in handy when Charmander evolved."

"Ok, can we please get a move on? We have to get through Mt. Moon today."

"Like I said, chill we have the rest of the day it's only half ten."

"Ok let's go."

And the boys left, who knows what will happen in Mt. Moon? Some strange things go on in Mt. Moon.

"Ok Sean here it is, let's go."

They entered.

They were almost out of the cave when they were stopped by a, Clefairy. Clef, Clef, Clefairy. Cried the fairy Pokémon. Then all of a sudden it started to dance. It had a sort of trance like thing to it.

"I'll sort this out Sean. Go Charmeleon."

Charmeleon was put into a dancing trance and wouldn't stop dancing.

"Hm, that didn't work. Go Goldeen."

The same thing happened to Goldeen.

"Arg, stop it. Go Aipom."

The same thing happened again but Aipom was actually very good at dancing.

"It's ok Ben I'll do it. Go Pidgy."

And again.

"Go Cubone."

And again.

"Go Squirtle show them how it's done."

Squirtle stood around not paying attention to anything. (Short attention thing again it's very important.)

"See Ben Squirtle can survive."

All of a sudden Sean started to dance.

"Ha I knew he would do that. Oh wait, I'm not paying attention. Squirtle we have to take this thing out or we will be stuck in here."

Squirtle understood and decided to team up with Ben.

"Squirtle use water gun." The first one fell.

"And again." The second one fell.

"One last time." The last one fell and all of a sudden Squirtle started to light up with light.

"Is that what I think it is?" It was. Squirtle was starting to evolve.

He kept moving up and down then he changed form.

Wart, Wart, Wartortle.

Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle. Then everyone snapped out of their trances.

"What happened?" Said Sean.

Ben didn't answer because he was doing his happy dance again.

"Ben, Ben, BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"What happened here?"

"Oh, you got put into a trance and me and Squirtle had to fight to fight of the Clefairy, then Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle."

"I see, well anyway let's get out of here this is starting to creep me out."

The boys left the cave and headed towards the Pokémon centre.

"Hey Sean."

"What?"

"You got saved by my sort attention span."

"Shut up."

And our heroes carried on to the Pokémon centre.

Next time find out why Ben does his happy dance.

That's all for this time, good bye.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?

Reviews please send in review still not the best writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part8: What ever happed to team Rocket?

Last time our heroes managed to get through Mt. Moon only with a bit of help from Ben's short attention span.

"Hey Sean, didn't professor Oak say that Bill lives north of this town?"

"Yes he did. I think we should go and visit him saying he has your Pokédex and he has loads of rare Pokémon so that will help of our Pokédex's."

"Your right Sean we should go and visit him let's go."

The boys left for Bill's house and on their way they saw Barry from the trainer's tournament."

"Hey guys, what's up? I was a whole bunch of fainted Clefairy's in Mt. Moon and I was wondering if it had anything to do with you."

"Yeh it was Ben and my old Squirtle who teamed up to defeat them because they put me and the other Pokémon got put in a trance."

"Ok? Where you off to?"

"We're off to Bill's house because he's got Ben's Pokédex."

"Cool, I'm off to get my second badge see you later."

The boys carried on to the bridge where they saw a group of trainer's looking very disappointed. They walked past them and continued onto Bill's house but at the end of the bridge they were stopped by two men in black with a big 'R' ok their tops.

"Hold on there, how would you like to like to join team Rocket?"

"I don't know about you Ben? But I don't want to join."

"Yeh either do I. No we do not."

"Then prepare to get your buts kicked. I'll go up against the short one."

"I think he means you Sean, unlucky."

The battle begun.

"Go Rattatat."

"Go Wartortle."

"Rattatat use scratch." Rattatat missed just slightly.

"Wartortle finish him with water gun." Rattatat was hit hard and……………………. he's down and out.

"Yes way to go."

"Hump, I'll take over, I am the better of us."

"I'll do this one Sean have a rest."

The battle begun.

"Go Ekans."

"Go Charmeleon."

"Ekans use constrict." Ekans sprang over to Charmeleon and got ready to squeeze but Charmeleon dodged.

"Charmeleon wrap this up with ember." Charmeleon hit Ekans hard and…………….. he's down and out.

"What? How could I lose?"

"Way to go, now if you'll move aside we'll be off."

"This isn't the end of team Rocket, we'll be back."

They disappeared in a flash and the boys carried on until they finally reached Bill's house. (I know it took ages I need to think about hurrying up.)

"Well Ben here we are."

"About time too."

They entered and only found a Pokémon.

"Don't be alarmed it's me Bill I tried an experiment and it went wrong, you couldn't help me?"

The boys agreed and Bill was back to normal.

"Ah thank you. Now you must be Ben I believe I have your Pokédex and it's been upgraded and you now have the national Pokédex."

"Thank you Bill and may we see your rare Pokémon?"

"Sure I'll go and fetch them."

The boys saw the Pokémon and left.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeh."

"Why do you do your happy dance?"

"Short attention span Sean, short attention span."

"Ok."

Next time the boys do there next gym battle, and what will happen to Sean's Pidgy?

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	9. Chapter 9

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 9: The surprise

Last time something happened I can't remember it was that long ago. Let's get on with this chapter.

Sean and Ben were in the Pokémon centre and were talking.

"So Ben, are you nervous about this next gym battle?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because the leader uses water type Pokémon."

"Oh not again. Why do I always have to fight against Charmander's weaknesses?"

"I don't know it's just the way it goes."

Ben left the Pokémon centre and headed to the gym. As he was about the open the door when he was stopped by a man in a white lab coat.

"Excuse me I have to go in there, so can you move?"

"I'm so sorry but I need to wait for somebody who has a gym battle today."

"That's weird; I thought I was the only person who had a gym battle today apart from Sean."

"Ah, Ben, I'm glad I found you it's me professor Oak."

"Oh professor, what do you need?"

"Come with me to the Pokémon centre and I'll tell you and Sean what I need."

They returned to the centre and found Sean eating some cheese made by a Miltank.

"Sean, Sean, Sean! The professor needs our help with something."

"Ok, what do you need us to do professor?"

"I need you to go to the region of Sinnoh and help out my good friend professor Rowan, the region has come under attack from the evil team rocket, they are stealing Pokémon from that region and taking to regions that don't have them. What do you say?"

"Bring it on, me and my Pokémon will clean up."

"I'm sorry Ben but you can only take two Pokémon with you."

"I know who I'm taking Ben; I'm taking Wartortle and Cubone."

"Ok I'll take Charmeleon and Aipom."

"Ok then boys you'll need these phones so I keep track of your journey."

"Thanks professor, how will we get there?"

"Take these tickets; these will get you on the ferry which will take you straight to Sinnoh."

"Ok professor we'll see you later bye."

"Wait! I'll give you the chance of a life time to be teleported to the ferry, do you accept?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Sean being a big science fan.

"Ok, close your eyes."

SHUZAM TIME SHUZAM TRAVEL

And the boys were sent to the queue for the ferry.

Next time find out what happens to the boys on the ferry and please, please, please review this chapter the only person who reviews this story is Mr. Paper Luigi 66 who is actually a good friend of mine so that's the reason he reviews so please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


End file.
